Submit Ideas
The Extended Story Mod has lots of potential, here members of the community can contribute to the development of the mod by submitting their ideas. Submissions Supervoid Ghost Supervoid Guardian A boss or a dungeon in space you have to fight or travel with a mech. Some backstory about the bosses and explaination about why you have to collect 5 artifacts before fighting the supervoid eye. A codex per quest completion of every artifact quest explaining some lore behind it or the Trader's experience with the artifact guardians or even how can the Trader convert these mini marbles to weapons of great power... Something that tell to you the fact you have won Ancient Sphere after defeating B.O.T., because the first time I see I have an Ancient Sphere is in the Fire Artifact Dungeon. An armor set of the black liquid that drains hp (I forgot the name of it) then the set effect should be life drain of every enemy that goes near to you...materials should be the black liquid then some supervoid materials (if it even has one) or the radiation set which deals constant radiation damage to enemies that go near you... Capturing minions from this mod A boss to guard the mining relic (preferably with similar attributes to the relic itself). Make the Galactic Manipulator better than the fully upgraded matter manipulator. Some explanation to why the Ruinbuster is in the Novabot Facility. You find these codexes talking about this "Bot Of Terror" but what you find is the Ruinbuster. This will give players a lot of questions, "Ruinbuster? Where's this so called Bot Of Terror then?" "Is this the Bot Of Terror? What was with those little eye things in before the boss?" "If this is Bot Of Terror then why is it called Ruinbuster?" Overall I'd say although the Ruinbuster is an awesome boss, it doesn't fit into the Novabot Facility at all. Overall I'd suggest giving Ruinbuster its own mission and bringing back the Bot Of Terror. Reduce artifact weapon mana cost. We all know the Ice Artifact is the only thing that can really damage Toxinia and now the Ice Artifact drains all of my mana every time I use it. I realise I'm expected to use the Ancient Set, but some people (like me) don't like playing through the game being invincible. If I'm gonna be using the ancient set I mine as well be on admin mode. Make someone drop out of the Ruinbuster when it dies. Give back Supervoid Nox's force field. When she spawns she gets fried by the beam attack before she starts moving. Make the Abyss Artifacts special attack strong again. I know it's kind of broken, but considering how much mana the combo costs and how little damage the abyss rift does and that it does the same damage as the other sword artifacts, ironically the Abyss Artifact is the weakest artifact. What is the thing you want the most in this mod? More mech parts More weapons More bosses More NPC More quests More dungeons and missions More biomes More armor More EPP More something else (please says what you mean in the comment below)